Thunderstruck
by MicroSpider
Summary: Sjöfn Stark is the daughter of the famous billionaire, Tony Stark. She's more or less Tony in a female body, with an ego bigger than Britain. Yes this story is uploaded other places.
1. Chapter 1

Highway to Hell was blaring from the speakers above my head. Of course it was AC/DC! It was mine and my Dad's all time fave band!

I sat at my desk in my Dad's garage in Stark tower, upgrading my Iron Man suit, so i could electrocute things.

You see...

A few years ago my Dad and myself were captured by a terrorist group called Ten Rings, after some weapons demonstration thingy.

We were held captive, got shrapnel embedded into our chests so we have arc reactors.

That was untill we made a scrap metal suit and escaped.

When we returned Dad made a upgraded version of the suit and i created one too; his was Hot Rod red and gold, while mine was Kelly green and silver.

We became a team kickin' ass and savin' the world, from tools like, Obadiah Stane, Whiplash and Justin Hammer.

Iron Man and Thunderstruck.

My Dad's the one and only Tony Stark.

Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist.

I'm his daughter Sjöfn Stark.

Pronounced Syoh-fu.

Yeah i know weird name, but it was my Mums before she disappeared.

I'm pretty much, a 18 and year old female version of Dad.

In personality. That is.

Cuz i physically look nothing lile him.

My hair is blonde, mid back length and in dreadlocks.

Plus the fact that i have flawless ivory skin, piercing blue coloured eyes, i'm 5'11 and have double D size boobs; i had to make a lot of chest addaptions to my suit.

I also have a split tounge, 14 ear piercings, a 5mm streached lobe, a nose stud and tattoos all over my body.

And i mean all over.

I'm far from being the shiniest apple in the bag, but at least i don't have cosmetic surgery.

Suddenly the music muted

"Miss Stark, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line" Jarvis our A.I. spoke in his British accent.

I answered him not looking up from my suit

"Jarvis why are you tellin' me? Tell Dad 'bout it."

Why did he tell me? Seriously, Jarvis usually only tells Dad if a SHEILD guy turns up.

"Agent Coulson is insisting that he talks to one of you" the A.I. replied.

"Jarvis close the line, i'm busy with my suits and Dad's lighting this place up like it's Stark christmas" i said impatiently to the smart computer as my music resumed.

I had just finished working on my upgrade when Jarvis spoke again

"Miss, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocol's are being overwritten. I have informed your father and Miss Potts."

I hopped up from my seat and climbed into the lift that took me to the penthouse where Pepper and Dad were.

My dreads were tied in a ponytail with a piece of shredded material and i was wearing;

A white halter top that i'd cropped ubove my naval with a pair of shears;with my Arc Reactor shining through, a tye dyed drawstring mini skirt and some rope gladiator sandals that came up to mid calf.

When i reached the penthouse i found Dad on the floor with Pepper

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message" Dad mimicked a computer to the phone.

I faintly heard Coulson on the other end

"This is urgent" claimed the Agent.

I sat down next to Pepper, who i smirked slightly at.

Dad flicked his eyes to me in acknowledgement as he argued with Coulson

"Then leave it urgently."

The elevator door opened to reveal Coulson.

"Security breach." said Dad to Peps

"That's on you."

Huh?

Probably best i didn't know...


	2. Chapter 2

Coulson stepped out of the lift lookin' at Dad

"Mr Stark," he then turned to me

"Miss Stark."

Pepper jumped up and rushed over to greet the intruder

"Phil! Come in."

Dad and i raised our brows to eachother

"Phil?" we both stood up to join the stawberry-blonde and 'Phil'.

"I can't stay" Coulson moved into the room further.

"Uh...his first name is Agent" i pointed out while stopping infront of the two,

"You read my mind" Dad gave me a slight grin.

"Come on in, we're celebrating" invited Potts.

"Which is why he can't stay."

Dad was trying fairly hard to get rid of Coulson, obviously he and Pep have a play date; if ya know what i mean.

"We need you two to look this over" Coulson held files towards us,

(Doesn't he know Dad an' i don't like to be handed stuff?)

"Soon as possible."

Dad groaned

"I don't like being handed things."

Coulson turned to me.

I raised my hands and retreated in surrender away from the files.

Pepper smiled.

"That's alright, cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade."

She passed her glass of champagne to Coulson and took the file from him, then took her champagne glass back from Coulson and passed the file over to Dad.

Woah!

She managed to give Dad a file!

"Thank you."

Dad seemed to be groaning inwardly to himself

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation," Phil answered.

Does this guy ever smile? Or let his face show any expression?

"Is this about The Avengers? Which I...I know nothing about" Pepper gave an awkward face.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify" Dad pointed out

"I didn't qualify either" i shrugged

"I didn't know that either," Pepper added quickly.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others" Dad didn't sound suprised.

"That I did know."

I leaned against the wall

"Well i've been labelled, distructive, bipolar, too young and 'vunerable'. Which is a load of utter bollocks!" my voice hitched up at the end.

Agent Coulson chose to ignore my last comment

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?" Dad pulled Pepper to the holographic monitors at the other end of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

While Pepper and Dad were flirting i decided to talk to Phil.

I turned to the suited man

"Fury must be desperate if he's callin' us two in" i chuckled slightly at the thought, Fury needing the help of Tony and Sjöfn Stark.

"Miss Stark, believe me, we wish didn't have to bring a 18 year old female into a situation as dangerous as ours currently is," Coulson seemed to mean what he said,

"But, SHEILD really could use your help with this."

I smirked a little

"I'm suprised SHEILD actually trusts me, if i were in your position i wouldn' trust m-" i was cut off by Pepper joining us.

Pep gave me a smile and a kiss on the cheek

"Behave" she said as she climbed into the lift with Coulson following.

"I wont!" i called to her as the doors sealed her and Phil away from view.

I walked over to where Dad was viewing a video, of a giant green monster-man destroying Harlem, the beads on my drawstrings lightly knocking against eachother.

"Whoah!" suddenly he was ripping out multi-story buildings,

"I wanna meet that guy!" i exclaimed.

"How do his pants stay on?" Dad questioned retorically, the green guy crushed a giant plaster donut

"That's just impressive."

I looked at the file of Dr Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk,

"Dr Banner's file says that he only Hulk's out when his heart rate increases. How does he have sex?"

Jeez, guy can't have had sex for years. How'd he survive?

Dad grinned

"Must have given some female a shock when he first tried to after his 'accident'. Wonder if she got out alive" he chuckled, i joined in.

After an hour or so, we'd covered all of the files, except Steve Roger's AKA Captain America and Dad had gotten Jarvis to fill the whole tower with Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin and other loud music.

I flicked through Captain Roger's file and found something that intregued me,

"Howard Stark worked closely with Mr Roger's throughout his time in the U.S. Army" i gave my father a curious expression.

He moved next to me and inspected the screen casually

"Yeah, Captain America. My Dad told me the Capsicle was originally a scrawny guy that the Army wouldn't let enlist.

He met the scientist that your Grandfather worked with and they injected him with the Super Serum, that turned him into Mr Man-candy."

I could tell from the way he said it, that he'd heard a lot 'bout this guy, while he was growin' up.

"If ya think 'bout it, really, you could say that Loki bein' here, is his fault," i switched files and brought up a picture of Loki,

"Cus, if they hadn' dug him out of the ice, the Tesseract wouldn't have been in the picture and The Norse fucker wouldn't have stolen it so he could take over the world."

Dad then gave me a quizical look

"Norse?"

I rolled my eyes.

Seriously! He knows that eversince i found out mine and Mum's names are Norse, that i've been obsessed with Norse mythology.

And mechanics... But still!

After a moment he just carelessly shrugged it off like all us billionaires do.


	4. Chapter 4

Dad was noding in agreement with something i had said when Jarvis interupted before he could say anything,

"Mr Stark Director Fury is on line one, he needs to speak to you" the British butler told us, muting Led Zeppelin's Immigrant song.

My senior rolled his eyes, he wasn't Patchy's best friend

"Answer it" he commanded he A.I.

Suddenly Fury appeared on the screen infront of us,

"Mr Stark, we need you in Stuttgart, you too Miss Stark, we have a face match on Loki.

Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff might need backup."

I ripped the material holding up my ponytail from my hair,

"Really? We've been down graded to backup?" Dad asked mock hurt in his voice.

I started french braiding my dreads down my back

"Are you sure Spangles won't bust a hip? He is 90 years old, give or take a few ice years"

i laughed at my own joke as i tied the material to the end of my braid.

Fury had his usual un-amused expression

"Just get to Stuttgart" he disconected the link.

We made our way to the garage where our suits were

"Well, he was cheerful" i chuckled sarcastically, my suit latched onto me just seconds after Dad's had.

I placed my helmet onto my head and everything lit up,

"Hello Sjöfn" a pretty Swedish voice crept into my ear.

Saidie, my personal A.I. I had created her to work only in my suit, not around the tower or any of the mansions, just my suit.

I'd wired her up so that when i was i my suit, she would work compatably with Jarvis.

Dad's voice filled up in my helmet

"Let's go."

We levitated off the ground and flew through the garage door, up above the New York lights and made our way to Stuttgart.

We filled up our multiple hour journey with more music and Hulk sex jokes.

As we entered Stuttgart, i could vaguely see a mass of blue, being thrown around by forest green and gold, with a small sleek jet hovering above.

"Saidie, how about some tunes?" i questioned Sadie.

Shoot to Thrill, entered my ears and Dad got Jarvis to amplify it.

AC/DC raged on through the park like area,

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" Dad asked Natasha who was in the jet, retorically.

I grinned to myself

"I think she missed me more. I'm less irritating."

We landed down infront of the forest green and gold, Loki, holding out our right palms ready to blast him

"Make your move, Reindeer Games" taunted Dad.

Loki put up his hands and surrendered, much like i had earlier with Coulson and the files.

"Good move" Dad lowered his arm, i followed by example.

Loki's body armour along with his helmet, disapeared.

I lifted up my face mask so i could speak

"Owww! I wanted to nick that! It probably would've sold well on Ebay" i chuckled.

Captain America stood up and planted himself next to my father

"Mr. Stark."

Dad noded slightly

"Captain."

I decided to join in

"Star spangled man."

"Ma'am?" he was trying to be polite, but it was obvious that he had no idea who i was.

I smirked

"Sjöfn Stark. S-y-o-h-f-u."

We all forced Loki into the Quinnjet, who was now sitting with his head hung, while Cap, Dad and i talked not so subtly about him.

Steve frowned shooting a glance at Loki

"I don't like it."

Dad lent on his arm

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

Steve decided to ignore the not so humourous joke

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

I snorted in a very un-ladylike manner

"Wallop!"

I could tell Dad was trying to hold back laughter

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?"

Poor Steve, he was so confused.

My senior rolled his eyes

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a-" i jumped in

"Capsicle."

Dad and i exchanged identical grins.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

Dad noded

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Steve turned to me

"He also didn't tell me that Howard had a grandaughter."

I raised one of my eyebrows at the probably virgin soldier

"And Patchy tell's you everything does he?"

That shut him up.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down in front of where Loki was staring at the floor, thunder and lightning started to shake the jet all of a sudden.

From the front of the jet i heard Natasha ask

"Where's this coming from?"

Steve looked to Loki who looked worried if not panicked,"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

Loki tilted his head up to the ceiling

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

"Pussy" i coughed under my breath, that earned me a glare.

Suddenly a loud thud came from the top of the jet and a dent appeared above my head.

I moved over to where Dad and Steve stood.

The door behind us unhinged, ripped away, a big muscled fuck hot blonde guy grabbed Loki and flew off swinging a large hammer.

Thor, God of Thunder.

I locked my helmet onto my face

"That was new."

Dad followed suit and locked on his helmet too

"Now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha shouted over the engines.

Steve looked between us all

"Think the guy's a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost"

Dad turned and got ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor, i positioned myself symmetrically.

"Stark we need a plan of attack!" Steve yelled behind us.

"I have a plan. Attack."

Dad jumped out of the jet in pursute of Mr HOTT.

"I'm gonna make sure nobody forgets 'bout Loki" i called over my shoulder, before jumping from the jet too.

After a minute i found Loki sat smirking on the edge of a cliff as he watched Dad and Mr Thunder fight it out.

I casually sat down next to him, much to his dismay.

I lifted my face mask

"Who's winnin' at the moment? Or are they both tired out yet?"

Loki gave me a curious glance but just went back to watching

"Metal man is your father, is he not?"

"Yeah, what's it to you beetle wannabe?"

Loki snarled slightly

"Care how you speak to me, or i will make your life a living inferno when i take rule of Midguard."

I rolled my eyes dramatically

"That's when and if. But there are people who can stop you, me being of them. There will always be someone to stop you."

Suddenly a soft ringing appeared and we were blown backwards slightly by an light mist.

I looked to Loki

"What the hell was that?"

The Norse god kept staring into the trees

"The fighting has ceased, they will join us shortly."

"So why aren't you runnin'? I thought you wanted to take over Earth, you can't do that from a prison cell" i climbed to my feet.

"Something tells me that you wouldn't be to happy if i escaped. You crave your father's attention and yet, he doesn't give you it no matter what you do. There is always another he cares for more" Loki' eyes bore into mine, a smug smile creeping onto his face.

"Say's the guy that wears massive horns on his head. What are you? Part of a fantasy porno?" i crossed my arms and smirked knowing i'd hit a nerve.

Loki was about to launch himself at me but was stopped by Mr Odinson grabbing his collar.

"Come on brother" boomed the blond guy.

Loki snarled

"You are not my brother!"

Dad suddenly landed next to me.

"I'm gonna get some of our clothes from Stark Tower, see ya later, Dad" i shot off into the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

I landed on the balcony of Stark Towers penthouse as i walked in my suit was removed by mechanical arms.

I climbed into the lift and i took me down to the floor below were my personal living space was.

Everything on my floor was either green, purple or silver.

I opened the door to my room; there was a large king size bed, desk with a computer, walk in wardrobe, flat screen T.V. and an ensuite bathroom.

I called out over head to Jarvis

"Hey, J? Can you pack Dad a bag, i'm guessing we're gonna be on the Helicarrier a while."

"Yes Miss Stark,i will leave it in the penthouse" the British robot replied,

"Thanks Jarvis."

After half an hour, i'd packed everythin' i needed to surivive a short week on the floating tin can.

The last thing i did, was change into clothes that were more comfortable to wear in my metal suit and make myself a tiny bit more presentable.

I'm Sjöfn Stark, the youngest billionaire ever!

I can do whatever the hell i want most of the time.

I changed into my cropped black cami, camo mini skirt and a pair of black Dr Martens 1914 14 eye boots.

On top i chucked on a worn cropped denim jacket, put on my petagram chocker, large strechers and bullet wrist cuffs.

I put on some plum lipstick, spritzed on my Lady Gaga perfume and re french braided my dreads, then wrapped a red scarf around my head and tied a bow to the side.

Picking up my bag, i left my room and traveled in the lift up to the penthouse.

On the table was the bag Jarvis had packed for Dad, i hooked it into the crook of my elbow and headed onto the balcony,

"Jarvis, if Rhodey comes back from his buisness trip early and decides to come round," i paused thinking of a good excuse

"Tell him 'm on a nudist beach in Greece and that Pepper and Dad are somewhere warm."

"Yes Miss Stark. Would you like me to record Colonel Rhodes' reaction?"

I burst into a fit of giggles

"You know me too well J. Bye!"

As soon as i stepped out i slung the bags to the side and let the mechanical arms suit me up for flight.

"Hello Sjöfn, your father got Jarvis to tell me that you need to drop your suit off in the lower levels of the Helicarrier, were he will be waiting for your arrival" Sadie told me while i slung the bags across my body and flying off into the sky.

"Thanks Sadie, will do" i replied to the Swedish A.I.


	7. Chapter 7

It took me an hour and 13 minutes to reach the clocked Helicarrier.

I flew into lower deck as i'd been told to.

"Hey Dad!" i said to my father as i landed in front of him, still giggling about earlier.

Dad rolled his eyes a little smiling

"What excuse have you left with Jarvis for Rhodey now? Tell me it's rediculous" he unhooked the bags from me so i could dis-assemble my suit.

Shedding my suit i replied

"Apparently i'm on a nuddist beach in Greece and you and Peps are somewhere warm" i said in a suggestive tone wigging my eyebrows.

"Wish i was somewhere warm" he muttered under his breath.

"And i wish i was on a nuddist beach, but righ' now it's my job to piss off Pirate Pete" i laughed evily.

Dad looked over the bags

"Which one's mine?" he asked,

I tossed him the smaller one, hoisting the other onto my shoulder.

"Enjoy! I'm gonna find Fury" i yelled over my shoulder, leaving him alone, aswell as my suit.

Outside the room stood Natasha Romanoff.

I qwirked up an eyebrow before speakin'

"Were you watin' for me? Or just casually stalking?"

Natasha laughed dryly, handing me a piece of paper

"Your room number. It's very close your fathers and away from the agents"

I accepted the paper

"Wait, why 'm i away from them?"

Natasha gestured for us to walk, leading me to my room.

"Fury's orders. He doesn't want you sleeping with the male agents. So he had you placed away from them, but knowing you, you'd find a way. So i placed you near Stark" she grinned slightly.

"Aw Nat you know me so well!" i whined.

I couldn' get any while my Dad was around!

"Well, i was breifly your fathers personal assistant."

We reached a door not far away frow what looked like an empty lab.

Natasha caught me starin' at it

"Dr Banner's lab. That's were your father'll be most of your time here."

I nodded and punched in the doors code

"Thanks Nat i'll see you on the flight deck in a few" i told her before disappearing into the room.

In the room was a basic double bed, chest of draws, wardrobe, bookshelf and a door to an ensuite bathroom.

I chucked my bag onto the bed and unpacked my things into the draws.

Finally i ditched the room and made my way up to the flight deck.

As i entered the room i heard my father doing what he did best

Being a smart ass.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Dad walked to the railing and told them to raise the monitors.

I danced over to his side before pointin' and exclaiming

"That man is playin' gallaga!"

Steve looks at the pair of us in compleate confusion, as he blushed at the amount of skin i was showing.

"Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did!" i exclaimed once more, before making a phone with my hand and mouthing call me at him.

Dad looked at one of the computer monitors in front of him and covers one eye,

"How does Fury even see these?"

A dull looking lady cleared her voice

"He turns."

The pair of us looked at eachother

"Sounds exausting!"

Dad moved away and started talking techy again

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source."

"A high energy density, something to kick start the cube," i finished for him, feeling left out.

Dull lady interupted again

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

Dad shrugged

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

I raised my hand

"I know i did" i yawned loudly from the lack of sleep

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked curiously.

Dr Banner looked over at him

"He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect," Dad pointed out to him.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Dad crossed the room to propperly greet the Good Doctor

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked me, i flashed him a wide grin.

Dad smirked

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster"

Bruce was obviously un-sure how to reply to that,

"Thanks."

Fury entered the room

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him," Fury turned his gaze to me

"You too Miss Stark" his voice seemed to tighten a bit.

I smirked evily at him

"Are'nt we past formalities oh so great and mighty Pirate?"

Fury glared daggers at me

"Maybe not" i added cheekily as i slid into the seat next to

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon," Spangles suggested with distaste as he made a limp effort to diffuse the tention.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys," growled Pirate Pete.

Señor Sexy furried his brows in confusion

"Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve shouted proudly, then flushed red and sunk back into his seat

"I understood that reference..."


	8. Chapter 8

AN. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy with my stuff on Wattpad lately! One of my stories nearly has 1000 reads! :D

But i"'m not going to abbandon my readers here! So here's chapter 8 and I might upload some more chaps after I post this!

Luv MicroSpider!

After a while of mindless banter Bruce and i had been draged into the lab by my father, who wanted to get as far away from The Suits, as possible.

Now i was stat lounging out on an empty work bench while the two men worked.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process" Bruce said from across the room.

Oh dear god i was not going to be stuck in this tin can THAT long!

I could mentally see my father grin to himself

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops."

Banner chuckled

"All I packed was a tooth brush."

"You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it, it's candy land" Dad tried to convince the Good Dr.

Stark Towers isn't actually that bad untill you reach my room; which is like a bomb site has exploded and been raided by beavers.

I hoped off the desk, picking up an electrical rodd and moved next to Bruce to look over his shoulder.

Bruce chuckled nervously at the thought of being back in New York

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."

Dad stared me in the eye briefly, the humour visisble ad he realised what i was doing,

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises."

I suddenly pokes Bruce with the shock rodd.

"Ow!"

Dad stared intently at Banner.

"Nothing?" he asked disapointedly.

Steve then appeared walking though the lab doors,

"Hey! Are you nuts?" he glared at me slightly.

Dad ignored him

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you two?" Steve demanded angrily.

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor," Steve paused to make sure he hadn't offeneded the scientist.

Bruce prodded the Holoscreen in front of him

"No, it..it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Dad moved round the work bench

"You're tiptoeing, big man,"

"You nee' to strut." i finished off for him.

Steve frowned at the pair of us

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark, Miss Stark."

My father gave a look of mock offence

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

Steve was a little confused

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

I advanced on the spangle clad Legend

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. 'is secrets have secrets." i spoke confidantly bit giving him a look that most men melt at.

Steve shifted obviously feeling selfconcious

Dad was visibly agitated at my action

"It's bugging him too, isn't it?" he points to Bruce.

"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..." mumbled Bruce hurridly

"Doctor?"

Bruce huffed and took off his glasses

" 'A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube,"

"I heard it." Steve prompted.

The scientist jabbed his finger towards my father

"Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly..." i glared at the Captain who quickly mended his words

"building in New York?"

Dad gave him a sour look

Bruce ignored the looks and glares Steve was receving

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?"

I smirked

"That's jus' the prototype."

Dad waved his hands around a bit

"I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce said to Steve, reffering to Dad.

Dad got a packet of blueberry out of somewhere then, went to his own Holomonitor and pressed a few buttons

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files"

Steve practically did a double take, wish i had a camera.

"I'm sorry, did you say...?"

Wait, i can just look at the CCTV footage.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide."

He pointed the bag of blueberry's in his hand towards Steve

"Blueberry?"

Steve gave him a piercing look

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

"I wan' him 'round" i pointed out, which earned me a hand full of blueberries and a grin.

"An intelligence organization tha' fears intelligence? 'istorically not possible" i counteracted Steves argument, chucking the fruit in my mouth as i did so.

Steve huffed

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

I shrugged

"Following is not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve snarked.

"Of the people in this room, which one is; a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?" Dad jibbed directing the conversation away from me.

Bruce paused

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

"Just find the cube."

Steve marched angrily out of the lab.

I quickly nabbed a few more blueberry's and skipped off after him, knowing he was on a man mission.


	9. Chapter 9

I skipped merrily behind Steve who crept down multiple coridoors.

He didn't look suspicious at all!

Sarcasm Child. Sarcasm...

He hadn't noticed me yet which was kind of funny seeing as i was quite heavy footed and singing BaaBaa Rainbow sheep.

Steve finally stopped in front of a heavy coded metal door.

I headed to the security pin pad to work my magic, but of cause he preffered the old fashion way and practically ripped the door off.

Though i've got nothing against the old fashion way.

As long as it means i can stare at that butt of his all day long because it is damn fine gurrlll.

Mmmm Steve butt.

Mr Steve Butt shimmied through the gap between the door and paused.

I casually walked through the big gap in the wall behind him

"Soo, what's the plan Cap? DJ C, Señor Rogers, Man With The Plan?" i questioned the flag clad man leaning against a huge metal crate.

Wait. Huge metal crate.

Fishy, one might say.

Fake stroke my mental beard for a few seconds.

"I want to know why SHEILD wants the Cube in the first place. And what they're hiding" Steve replied before jumping up onto a metal pathway above.

My mouth dropped open

"Mos' people use a ladder! No' jump like a chimp in matin' season!" i cried after him, climbing the rungs in the metal ladder.

It took me a few minutes to find him again but when i did he was holding some big weird gun thing.

"So that's what SHEILD's been up to," i paused

"Can we go dob Patchy in the shit can we please Steve can we!" i begged tugging on Steves arm, pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes.

Steve frowned and set off at a march with the gun in his hand

"Ma'am, that's exactly what we're going to do" he stated his voice full of determination and power.

It might make me melt if he uses that voice again.

Oh gawd! I'm turning into a sappy TV soap female!

Snap out of it!

I ran after him, catching up with him

"Fury'll be in the lab. He's probably figured out tha' JARVIS is hackin' into SHEILD's security."

Steve quirked an eyebrow at me as we passed through door again

"Are you sure he'll be in there?"

I shrugged at the question

"Meh, i don' know what goes through 'is brain! But even isn' in there, we can recrute Dad and Bruce. Then we can have a real go at The Patch."

We passed back down the corridoors from earlier untill we reached the lab.

You could distinctly see Dad and Bruce interorgating Fury who wasn't giving shit.

Steve held the door of the lab open to me

"Ma'am."

I nodded

"Thanks. Steve but call me Sjöfn."

Steve nodded back and re-gained his game face.

This should be fun huh?


	10. Chapter 10

Steve thrust the gun onto a work bench

"Phase 2 is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons."

He turned to Dad

"Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

I moved over to a monitor and tapped on various keys.

JACKPOT!

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..." Fury tried to cover.

I smiled sweetly

"I'm sorry, Nick,"

I flipped the screen round so they could all see the blueprints for the guns.

"Wha' were ya lyin'?"

Cap scowled

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

Thor and Natasha walked into the lab as Steve, Dad and Bruce accused Fury of lying to them.

I hung back searching around

the monitors and watched Bruce's monitor locate The Tesseract.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce commanded Natasha.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha spoke smoothly.

I scoffed at that, making them both look at me

"He was in Calcutta, he was pretty well removed."

Natasha glared at me

"Loki's manipulating you" she insisted to Bruce.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce asked rhetorically.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you" the red headed agent pointed out.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy," Bruce gestured to the gun then the blueprints,

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him" Nick pointed at Mr Hott God.

"Me?"Thor asked in confusion.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned" Fury chuckled humorlessly.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet" Thor insisted.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled" Nick said firmly.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve spoke up.

Thor frowned

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."

My eyes widened

"A highe' form?" i asked in general.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something" Nick defended.

Dad rolled his eyes.

"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury snarled.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..." Steve tried to help.

Dad interjected

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve mocked.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this?" Thor spoke.

I glared at Thor and his muscles

"Excuse me, di' we come to you' planet and blow stuff up?"

Suddenly everyone started talking over each other and arguing.


	11. Chapter 11

This was going to get out off hand very quickly, but then again what else would you expect when i'm in a room.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos" Thor boomed loudly.

He needs an inside voice...

Bruce was arguing with Fury

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're..."

"We're a time-bomb" i finished for him, my lips in a tight line.

Fury glared at me, turning back to Bruce

"You need to step away" he said sternly.

"Why shouldn't they guy let off a little steam?" Dad asked genuinely meaning it.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve yelled at Dad angrily.

His trousers must be on too tight.

Dad squared up to Steve, looking eachother in the eyes.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

Steve scoffed, smirking

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, father, philanthropist" Dad replied almost automatically.

Aw he mentioned me!

Steve sneered in disgust

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire" Dad shrugged as if it were obvious.

Star spangled man laughed in disbelief

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

Oh now he's making fun of my family is he?

"A 'ero, like you? You're a laboratory experimen', Rogers. Everythin' special 'bout you came out 'f a bottle" i snarled agressively at the ass is blue.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

Thor laughed the three of us.

"You people are so petty, and tiny!" he directed the last part at Natasha.

"Yeah, this is a team..." Bruce muttered humoulessly.

Fury ignored his comment

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..."

Bruce quickly cut him off.

"Where? You're renting my room."

"The cell was just..."

Bruce interupted again

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried. I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Bruce was now gripping the scepter in his right hand.

Fury slowly unhooked his gun.

Steve moved forwards a little as Dad pushed me behind himself

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter."

At that same moment the computer started to beep showing a signal for locating the Tesseract.

Bruce put down the scepter and walked towards the computer monitor.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all."

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked hopefully.

Dad grabbed my shoulder

"We can get there faster."

I nodded in agreement.

Steve frowned not too pleased at the idea

"Look, all of us..."

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it" Thor interupted loudly.

I turned to leave, with Dad on my tail.

"You're not going alone!" Capsicle demanded.

"You gonna stop us?" we both asked retorically.

Steve ignored me and glared at Dad

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man" Dad pointed out, passive agressively

"Put on the suit."

We were suddenly halted by

Bruce

"Oh, My God!"

Suddenly the wall exploded.

We were all thrown in different directions, covered in metal and debris.


	12. Chapter 12

AN. Okay so I was going to hold off updating the next chapter and leave you hanging, but the I decided I wouldn't be a bitch, so here you go :D

MicroSpider xox

Sjöfn 12

Everything was buzzing and there was a ringing in my my left ear.

I slipped my eyes open and momentairily the only thing i could see appart from rubble, was the blue light being ommited from my Arc Reactor.

Suddenly everything was lifted off me and my Dad and Steve lifted me up onto my feet.

Steve looked at as

"Put on your suits!" he cried before running from the room

We sprinted after him

"Yep!"

Once we had out suits on we made our way outside.

The wind was whipping around us and the Helicarrier was tipping from the lack of engine.

"Stark, I'm here!" Steve shouted put from rhe enterance to the damadged engine.

We flew down in our suits, getting ourselves closer to the damaged engine.

I assessed the damaged engine

"Good. See wha' we got."

Dad flew round behind me

"I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris."

We looked to Steve

"I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."

Steve quickly threw himself to the control panel and opened it up.

"What' it look like 'n there?" i called over to him.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity."

He sonded completely perplexed and suprised.

"Well, you're not wrong" Dad muttered as i released a laugh.

From outside the Helicarrier you could hear that the Hulk was rampaging and freaking out The Suits.

"The relays are intact. What's our next move?" Steve asked when he finally figured out what he was meshing around with.

Poor guy probably doesn't know what a McDonalds is either! Or liquid latex!

Heehee hee liquid latex...

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push" Dad anounced to us.

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Steve freaked out.

Dad huffed

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag..."

"Speak English!" Steve cut him off.

I groaned loudly

"See tha' red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me t' get out. Stan' by it, wai' for my word" i told him as Dad and i got ready to push the rotors.

I could hear Steve jump towards the red lever across the chaos.

All of a sudden, my vision started to blur and silver glitter started to film over my sight.

"Sa-Sadie?" i asked my A.I. gasping for air.

"Yes Sjöfn?" Saidie's Swedish voice replied delicately.

I swallowed and removed myself from the engine, ignoring my Dad's questions.

"Saidie, get me out of the air."

My vision collapsed on me and everything blanked.

AN.

So maybe I am a bitch after all, teehee! Please review I need to know what y'all are thunkin!


	13. Chapter 13

Sjöfn 13

_Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder_

_I was caught_

_In the middle of a railroad track_

_I looked round_

_And I knew there was no turning back_

_My mind raced_

_And I thought what could I do_

_And I knew_

_There was no help, no help from you_

_Sound of the drums_

_Beating in my heart_

_The thunder of guns_

_Tore me apart_

_You've been_

_Thunderstruck_

Huh what the hell?

Oh... Thunderstruck by AC/DC.

Suddenly the music stopped.

I shifted and sat up slowly

"Jarvis, why did you stop the music?"

A male voice chuckled next to my head.

My whipped to the side and searched for the source of the sound.

**Dad**.

I groaned rubbing my eyes

"Why'd you wake me? 're the weapon' council pissed 'ff with me? Cuz I swear whatever it was 't was Justin 'ammer!"

Dad chuckled at that, loudly.

He stroked my dreads

"Na, we're on the Helicarrier. We've found put were Loki is, he's at Stark Towers."

My eyes flung open

"Why the hell are we here then!" i shouted, opening my eyes only to be hit by a discovery.

The sight in my left i was gone.

"SHIT!" i screamed.

Dad grabbed me round the shoulders and started hugging me.

"Sjöfn, the impact of the explosion cause the Retina in your eye to detatch. You've gone permanantly blind in one eye" Dad explained to me softly.

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!

Not good. Not good at all...

I took a deep breath

"Right we'll deal with this 'ater! Right now we nee' t' suit 'p."

I detatched myself from Dad and looked around the room.

I was in the room Tasha gave me.

"Gimme three" i told Dad and went to the wardrobe as he walked out to give me privacy.

After a brief mishap with the mirror i noticed that my left eye was dull in colour and wandering.

I don't have anything against wandering eyes or plain eyes, but it just kinda freaked me out that i had them and all within the space of what? A few hours?

I put on jist Steampunk Streach jeans, my home cropped AC/DC Back In Black Tee, combat boots and put on some dark lense Armani sunglasses.

I left the room braiding my hair down my back, making my way to the Hangers were my suit was and were Dad would be waiting.

"Hey Dad" i anounced to my Dad as he slid his helmet on.

Man his suit had been fucked up.

Dad lifted the face panel

"You okay?" he asked curiously.

I nodded, latching my suit onto myself, quickly slipping my glasses into my pocket before following suite and latching on my helmet too.

When we arrived at Stark Towers i headed straight to the roof while Dad went to deal with Loki.

On top was Dr Selvig, along with some tools and a massive machine thingie with the Tesseract inside it.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." i demanded the middle aged scientist.

Selvig looked up, blinking rappidly, his eyes a bright Tesseract blue.

"It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe."

Wow he sounded kinda gay for Loki.

I sighed, rolling my eyes

"Okay."

I shot my repulsors at the device but the Tesseract extended up a blue bolt into the sky, opening a doorway to outer space.

Bollocks.

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable" Saidie spoke into my ear.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious there Saids i had no idea" i thanked her sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" she replied cheerfully.

Pie in face moment.

I decided to listen in on Dads conversation with Loki as i made sure Selvig didn't do anything else.

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one" Dad insisted to Loki.

Dad really alcohol now?

Can i have some?

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki asked cockily.

I heard the swirling of a drink and the clanking of ice.

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them" a smirk could be heard in his voice.

Dad huffed slightly

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; my awsome super smart spawn, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

Did he just call me spawn?

Ewwwww!

"That was the plan" stated the Asshole god.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you" Dad pointed out to him, stalling.

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk" Dad replied as i muttered it under my breath.

"I thought the beast had wandered off" asked Loki in confusion.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

There was a brief silence over the com.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?"

I heard the light clank of metal against glass.

"It should work!"

Dad started to ramble

"Well, performance issues. You know?"

Loki roared in anger.

"Jarvis, anytime now" Dad croaked out.

"You will all fall before me" stated the god.

On the floor beneath me the window shattered and Dad fell out the window.

Holy fuck on a cracker!

I quickly got ready to fly but his Iron Man suit flew out the window and caught him before he hit the ground,a flew back up to the floor where Loki must still be standing.

"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name is Phil." Dad told him.

Wait, what happened to Phil?

* * *

**AN. Guys please review anything seriously I feel as if I'm talking to myself. Pweety pwease with a kitten ontop will you review?**


	14. Chapter 14

Sjöfn 14

I jumped from were I stood ontop of Stark Towers and landed in the middle of a group of Chitauri warriors.

Great...

After releasing a sequence of repulser blasts on their asses I hear Agent Romanoff,

"Stark, we're heading north east."

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you" Dad responded to her.

Off in the distance I saw a series of shots then their jet crashed,

"Starks, are you seeing this?" Steve asked, obviously talking about the huge Leviathan thing that was creating chaos through the sky and streets.

I huffed

"This's seriously some messed up shit."

Dad chuckled for the hell of it

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Just keep me posted."

I shot through the air circling the Leviathan

"Saidie babes, find me a sof' spo' could ya?"

It was ten minutes of hard core alien killing before I spotted the others on the ground.

I landed on the ground to join Steve, Thor Natasha and Barton.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable" Thor told us, very disgrunteld.

I lifted my helmet so they could see my eye roll

"I could 'ave told you tha'!"

Dad decided to ignore my comment all together

"Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys."

Nat looked at Steve

"How do we do this?"

Steve turned to us all

"As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki" Thor boomed.

"Yeah, get in line" Barton told him, fiddling with the end of an arrow.

"Save it," Steve told them sternly

"Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got both Starks up top, they're gonna need us..."

Thats when Banner arrived, trundling through the disaster on a dinged up motorbike, barefoot and clad in clothes two or three sizes too big for him.

Bruce got off the bike

"So, this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse" Natasha stated.

Bruce looked down, ashamed

"Sorry."

I smirked before stepping forwards a little

"No, we could use a lil' worse. Don'tcha think."

"Stark, we got him, Banner, just like you said" Steve told Dad through his com.

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you" Dad replied flying towards us.

We watched Dad draw the giant worm ship towards us

"I-I don't see how that's a party" Natasha stuttered slightly.

Bruce started walking towards it

"Dr. Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry." Steve called after him.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry" Bruce tossed over his shoulder.

Suddenly he transformed into the Hulk.

He clothes tearing off; appart from his pants and smashes the giant worm like ship square in the face. Unlatching its armor as it fell.

I quickly shot at a piece of exposed flesh and it burst.

That's when hundreds more Leviathans came through portal.

Natasha shifted nervously

"Guys."

Dad landed next to me

"Call it, Captain."

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

Barton turned to Dad

"Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas" he said lifting Barton up to the building.

Steve turned to Thor

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up."

Thor quickly disapeared into the sky.

Steve then looked at myself and Nat

"You two and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk, smash!"

Hulk grinned, launching himself onto a building ripping up th warriors happily.


	15. Chapter 15

After another few hours Cap had disapeared, Nat and myself had killed more aliens than i'd slept with people; which is saying something, and Loki had apparently been smashed into the penthouse of Stark Towers.

It was funny how my blind eye wasn't giving me too much hassle, Saidie was telling me when there was an Alien there.

Suddenly Cap landed behind us. We froze up and fired at him before relaxing that ot was only him

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal" an out of breath Natasha pointed at the portal.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it" Steve reasoned.

I rolled my eyes at his thickness

"Well, duh! Maybe it's not 'bout guns."

Steve ignored me.

Apparently that's a new fashion.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride" he told the Agent.

"I got a ride. I could use a lift though" Nat looked at the chitauri chariot.

Steve flattened out his sheild

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun" She tried convincing herself.

Why couldn't she be normal and ask me for a lift?

Steve gave her a boost with his shield and Natasha jumped up and commandeered one of the flying chariots to get to the top of Stark Tower.

"Whatever" i grumbled getting back to the chitauri that were closing in on us.

I'd just finished them off when Fury called me

"Sjöfn, you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city."

Holy shit!

"Tell Dad!" i screamed at him.

"Your father is otherwise engaged" he stated hurridly.

"Shit! Fine. 'ow long?" i jumbled my words.

"Three minutes, at best."

"Right, Saidie put everything we got into the thrusters!" i commanded, heading straight for the missile.

"Just did miss" her swedish voice replied.


	16. Chapter 16

I was only a few seconds away from grabbing the missle when Natasha informed us

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!" Steve told her relieved.

"No, wait!" i shouted at them as i grabbed the missle.

I heared Dad sigh

"Sjöfn, these things are still coming!"

Groaning in irritation i replied

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute!"

I grinned latching onto the missle propperly

"And I know jus' where t' put it."

I headed to towards the portal using Stark Towers to aim myself correctly.

"Sjöfn, you know that's a one way trip" Steve stated.

"Yeah Yeah, start planning my funeral" i joked.

Dad roared

"Don't you even dare!"

I smiled at his rage

"See ya later!" i closed down the com line.

"Miss, we're losing altitude" Saidie warned.

I snorted

"You don' say" i said sarcastically.

I uses the last of the power in my suit and flew straight through the portal sending the monstrosity of nuke towards the massive Chitauri mother ship.

The mother ship exploded into an array of oranges and reds, mingled with alien metals.

I felt myself starting to fall back.

I'd love to go all cliche and say that my whole life flashed before my eyes, but it didn't. I was kinda too busy being flashed by an exploding alien ship.

Never thought I'd be saying that.

Closing my eyes, a single tear dribbled down my cheek, as darkness overcame me and my heart slowed dangerously...


End file.
